THE HELLFIRE CROSS
by hellfire684
Summary: Deep in the darkest legends, there lies the darkest secret of a war raged by demons, lords, emperors and gods, what will the gang find themselves coming in contact with?...full summary inside:D
1. Chapter 1

THE HELL FIRE CROSS..

SUMMARY: Deep in the legends of all legends, there lies the most dark secrets of all, the beginning of gods, demons, emperors and lords. During the days before mankind was even invented, there waged a devastating war of gods and emperors verses demons and lords, the gods and emperors to rule the universe while demons and lords rule the earth. However, the demons and lords grew displeased of the gods ways. Zeus, then forged humans (mankind) as a gift to the demons and lords as a truce for the war they had caused, this had deeply pleased the demons and lords, they had no intention of an alliance but of chance of a raging revenge against the gods. The demons and lords had tried many assassination strategies to kill the gods, but all failed. However, they have heard of a maiden and her sword, a sword so great, that a god could be annihilated in one swipe. So it is said that the demons and lords had stolen the maidens sword, that when it was taken from its place, the maiden grew furious and angry and vowed that one day, when the moon appear to be blood red, she and her army will rage war against the gods and mankind themselves and the universe and time itself will cease to exist.

CHAPTER ONE: THE GANG…

"inuyasha? Where are we going darling" said a dead corpse woman that goes by the name of kikyo, inuyasha had stopped to look at kikyo, all pale and dark, "we're going towards sesshomarus castle then onto the cave of the gods to find ambrosia, the food of the gods" said inuyasha with confidence, kikyo stopped, confused "inuyasha what does this have to do with defeating naraku?" said kikyo, inuyasha took a glance at kikyo, almost irritated and annoyed but kept it calm "because, when we eat the food of the gods, we'll be superior and we'll have ultimate power and then we can defeat that vile demon and-and" inuyasha faced kikyo, almost mesmerized and possessed, "inuyasha are you alright?" kikyo said almost blushing at the sight of her lover, *sighs* " and then we can be together forever" inuyasha had grabbed kikyo and took her into a long embrace, forgetting their other companions staring slightly irritated them.

Kikyo- "forever" while holding inuyasha dreaming deeply for the future

Inuyasha: " then we'll make babies and have a family and be forever gods of the universe!" with that said, kikyo squealed like a little girl, almost excited to be a immortal being herself. Inuyasha had suddenly grabbed kikyo and took her into a deep sudden kiss, kikyo slightly shocked, wrapped her arms around him and made the kiss deeper and longer and intoxicating. "ummm hurry up you guys, just go fuck and come back we need to rest anyways" said a demon slayer named sango, agreed by her lover, the perverted monk named miroku.

Nightfall came and camp was set up by sango and miroku, kikyo and inuyasha had disappeared for how many hours and sango and miroku didn't bother asking or even looking for them. "hey we're back" yelled kikyo who almost sounded way too happy for them, "did you guys shower before you came back?" said sango, irritated, tired and angry, "what do you mean sango?" kikyo had replied back with a sudden urge of curiosity, "I mean by, DID YOU CLEAN THAT THING OF YOURS WHEN INUYASHA HAD TAINTED IT WOMAN?" sango yelled angrily for kikyo's stupidity, kikyo had gasped hardly "shut up of course I did sango im not you alright" kikyo said wickedly "stop it sango stop accusing her of such things of course she did shower" inuyasha had said backing kikyo up. Sango, with a slight expression of anger, had calmed down and whispered "fine, just make sure that next time you do something, don't depend on others for long, because they wont be here to do shit for you alright, we're not your servants". kikyo looked with pride but with sango having to say that, she fully nodded in contentment. They had all sat down together, not being to talk to each other, inuyasha holding kikyo in between her legs cuddling her down, miroku, laying against the wall next to sango, with his hand over her shoulder, made her feel warm. "inuyasha?" said miroku, looking towards him with a serious look brushed upon his face. "mmmm?" inuyasha had murmured glancing towards where miroku was sitting. " what if- this-this ambrosia-thing, doesn't exist, what'll we do?" said miroku concerned, "don't worry, it does exist, it does, I've seen the map towards it, I've heard the legends, I kn-" inuyasha said but was cut of by miroku interrupting, "what if it doesn't exist inuyasha?", "IT DOES!", " but just think inuyasha! YOUR PUTTING ALL OF US ON THE LINE FOR THIS-THIS FOOD-OF THE GODS? JUST WHAT IF IT DOESN'T EXIST WHAT'LL WE DO FROM THEN ON?" miroku said, almost right about their journey inuyasha is putting them on. "don't fret miroku, this food, this key is the way for us to defeat naraku, just trust me, no one would interfere" inuyasha said, earning a slight nod from miroku before closing his eyes, inuyasha had laid down with his eyes going against him, 'no one would dare interefere, NO ONE!'. inuyasha had though sharply before allowing his eyes to give in..

Morning came, and sango and miroku and gotten everything ready and set to go, "sango?" inuyasha said standing a few yards across from her, "what?" said sango while looking at him, holding her bag and her weapon, "im sorr-" inuyasha was interrupted "don't even say it, im sick and tired of people saying their sorry when I know they're not going to change just drop it alright" sango said firing 10 times bad back at inuyasha, earning a noticeable smirk from miroku, "alright" inuyasha said, almost sounded not happy with sango not accepting his apology, "but inuyasha?" sango had whispered but inuyasha had caught, turning back to sango "yeah?" inuyasha said plainly "just this time? don't fuck it up alright, because next time, don't even count me in your team anymore" sango said shoving inuyasha at the side, enough to make him move a little. "ready to go everybody! I know I am" kikyo yelled, inuyasha was speechless at sango's word, but then smiled when he saw kikyo, "alright everybody lets go we're only a few hours away from the castle.

And from then on, their journey begins with determination into finding the gift that was said to be guarded by a goddess herself, and will this determine the future of mankind for their treason that they had committed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: THE CASTLE AND THE LEGEND.

"Who goes there?" said the royal guard, standing guard outside the gates of the western castle, " it is I Prince inuyasha, open the gates me and my comrades are here" he said with much pride as he led the gang towards the western gates, "oh of course your highness" the guard bowed down and had yelled to the tower guard to open the gates for the prince to enter. Inuyasha and the gang had entered the western castle, kikyo, sango and miroku were stunned of what sesshoumaru had done to the place, everything seemed to change, the garden were only of roses, lilies and his favorite rare flower, founded only in the western lands, fountains surrounding the garden, and a stairway, covered in pure white tiles, lead straight towards the castle door. Inuyasha had stopped a few feet away from the castle door, and faced towards the gang, "we're here, and remember, we're only here for one reason, do not feel too at home, alright" with that said, everybody had nodded in agreement. "Welcome, Inuyasha, My Half Demon Brother" said a cold ice lord that sent chills down the gangs back. Inuyasha had faced his brother standing right in front of him, "hey". "Come in, Don't just stand there, you look like peasants" Sesshoumaru said as he disappeared in the castle. "so much of a introduction" said kikyo as they all head into the castle. The gang had been led to a great dining hall, chairs were fancy, the table made by the finest craftsmen in all the lands, the walls filled with candles and potraits of him and his mother, strangely enough, nothing of inuyasha and his father. They all had sat down, inuyasha and kikyo were sitting on the right side of sesshoumaru, who of course, was sitting at the head of the table, and sango and miroku sat on the left side of sesshoumaru, across from kikyo and inuyasha. "So you've come here for the mission, of all years, you've finally given in" Sesshoumaru said teasing inuyasha, earning only his serious look, "yes, I've finally decided to accept fathers mission" inuyasha said, "Fine, but whats the catch? You know inuyasha, im not dumb as to think that all of a sudden you've wanted to have something to do with this kingdom" Sesshoumaru said curiously but who demanded to know the answer. "huh, there is no catch sesshoumaru, I-I-I just wanted no uhhh- we-yeah we just wanted to help out that's all, you know be- of uh- of service to you, you know" inuyasha said, trying to cover up his reason but failed to fool sesshoumaru. "fool, don't be dumb half demon! Whats the catch or I wont tell you anything about sword!" sesshoumaru said trying to keep his voice down, "uhh okay, ummm we just wanted to defeat naraku by using it that's all then we uhh-we'll return it yeah you know" inuyasha had blurted. "fine, whatever, clean up, I cant stand your disgusting smell, then tonight we'll be continuing this conversation okay?" Sesshoumaru said, standing up and leaving the room without another word. Everyone nodded but said nothing. Everyone had gathered that night in Sesshoumaru library hall, every book was organized, from the history of priestesses, warriors, demons, lords, wars, gods, etc. they had sat down. Everything felt to awakwardness when sesshoumaru had walked in only with his kimono, and he had noticed kikyo blushing (fucking bitch) and that made him smirk '_mmmmm, blushing eh? Inuyasha, you should really learn how to control your wench'_ "WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?" inuyasha had suddenly blurted out irritated, "seriously sesshoumaru I thought we were goin to discuss this mission you too were talking about?" kikyo had said backing up inuyasha, and trying to impress 

Sesshoumaru by just telling him that she's strong and very precise, but that failed when sesshoumaru told them to shut the fuck up and listen. "sesshoumaru please, tell us why we're in here, this is wasting our time" inuyasha said concerned, getting the agreement of kikyo, but earning the anger of sango and miroku because they had knew why sesshoumaru had led them there. "you of all people should know why we're in here inuyasha" said sango, inuyasha had stared at her blank and confused, sesshoumaru and smirked at the sight of sango, a slayer, corrected inuyasha, a prince who should obviously know more than this mere demon slayer. "what are you saying sango?" inuyasha had said softly but curiously, "the only reason why we're in here is because Lord Sesshoumaru wants us to find out first the history of what we're going to face, to get to know what we're up against, the challenges and also to understand the cause of the conflict" inuyasha had nodded but blushed almost embarrassed. "are you guys done fussing?" sesshoumaru had said, they all agreed. They had spent half the night looking for the book their father had told them, " ah ha! Found it, guys, guys I found it!" yelled kikyo, almost squeaking like a little girl, everybody had gathered around the book, tensions had built up, they had no idea of what lies in the book, what almost looks like hand grabbed the front cover, which in the middle lies an object that almost looks like a sword. "I'll read it" sango had said, shivering, but forced herself to stop. Everybody had stood in front of sango, **"From Which since the beginning of mankind, in the beginning, before mankind was ever formed by the hands of the gods, there raged a great war known as the Dark Days. It was a war fought between demons and lords vs. emperors and gods. The War lasted 4,000 years, The gods grew weary and tired of this conflict and sent, as a gift, mankind"** sango said, then she had glanced upon her comrades, "that's us, we're mankind" everybody agreed, then she continued **" the lords and demons also felt this way and accepted the gods gift, but it wasn't enough to satisfy their lust for power, for many generations the demons and lords had secretly tried to find the weapon that can kill the gods, but for many generations, they had failed. However, one day, word had leaked out of a maiden that is said to have held the power to destroy the gods. They had then succeeded in stealing the maidens powers and it was lost forever, not seen" **sango had stopped, she felt weary, as though she didn't want to continue reading, "is that it?" kikyo said "hahahhahaha that's stupid, so you see inuyasha, we're chasing a myth, a myth!" kikyo had yelled at inuyasha, "wait there's more you guys" sango said, "what do you mean more?" said sesshoumaru, "I don't know, some sort of message written at the bottom, wait" sango had blown imprint that had contained the words, only to have the page of what she read mix into a whole different message. "whats that?" said kikyo demandingly, "shut up" said miroku, feeling the urge to slap her, "wait here look, it deformed itself" sango had put the book back on the table for everyone to see, everyone was stunned, so sango continued reading _**" For thy heart was stolen from thy maiden, for when her cries is heard, there shall, on the night of thy bleeding moon, will thyself resurrect to seek her revenge on thy gifted gods, then there, will they cease to exist, then there time will stop, then there, the gods themselves, will be nothing more, but a myth and legend in memories of thy people…**_" sango gasped, which she had almost fell half way through the floor but luckily was caught by miroku, "what does fucking mean anyways?" kikyo said, twisting her hair, and kind of eyeing seshoumaru's hot body, and picture what was under that kimono. "sango are you alright? Sango? Sango, answer me?" miroku had shook her worriedly, sango had suddenly got back into reality, but was sweating as hell, almost horrified of something, "are you alright woman?" sesshoumaru said, who sounded like he didn't care, but was only interested of what the book meant, "what does the last riddle mean?" sesshoumaru said, "yeah?" kikyo said, everybody seemed to have been confused except sango, she knew exactly what that sentence had meant, she had stood up, and looked towards them, confused onto why they themselves don't understand, but they themselves are eager to take this mission '_I know everything, I know who did it, I know who started it, I-I- I know whats going to happen but why don't they know, they wanted to take this mission yet they have no clue on whats up ahead'_ sango quickly brushed everything that happened away, but everybody kept asking the same question, '_**what did it meant?'**_ sango grabbed everything and packed it, then she faced towards everybody who she ordered to do the same, " its our fault you know" sango said looking at them, earning their fulll attention, "what, what do you mean sango?" miroku, kikyo , and inuyasha had said, while sesshoumaru had just stared at her, waiting for a reply and answer, "hahaha umm uhhh apparently hahah ummm we stole umm her sword, and uhh hid it, and uhhhh now she's angry and she wants to kill us and make everything we know to live for seem like a fairytale or legend" said sango trying to make it sound funny so she can hide what she fears the most. "what are you talking about?" sesshoumaru said, "what sword and who is SHE?" sesshoumaru had added, earning the nod of everybody, "ummm we took her sword, her sword was taken, and she is now, on revenge because we took it" sango walked back and forth, "ummmm who took it?" inuyasha added "you should know inuyasha, your father was one of those people who went against her! I mean seriously didn't you get what she sa-said, damn it you guys are just so fucking stupid, I mean you guys seriously want to take on this mission but you guys don't even know a -a fuck-fucking thing about your fu-fucking mission!" sango yelled, "okay, we took her sword" sango added, getting all teary but then calmed down when miroku stood next to her comforting her "whats so special about this sword?" kikyo said, sango looked up to them "in the letter it said _**thy heart was stolen from thy maiden" **_sango stood up "we stole her heart, the sword, its her heart, and in the letter, it said _**gift of the gods,**_ which is us, mankind, we were a gift to the demons and lords and our ancestors stole the-th-her heart"…as sango had said that, everything grew silent and weary, even sesshoumaru was speechless, "So slayer, will this happen, her uhh her revenge", sango stood still "everything is fine for now as long as we don't hear her cri-" sango was interrupted by cries of what sounded like a maiden in pain. Yearning for her lost soul, "her heart" sango had finished, then quickly woke up from her dream state and yelled at the gang to grab their stuff now and head out, for the time of death had just started now…. "so what next sango?" miroku had asked, as they all got out of the castle gates with inuyasha, kikyo and sesshoumaru, sango had stopped and looked back "we have to get her sword back at her before the red moon arrives" sango added. "what red moon?" kikyo asked, sango had looked back and said "its where she will set the moon to die".


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:THE TEMPLE OF THE DECEASED LORDS.

The gang had been traveling for about a weak now, and they still hadn't heard the cries of the maiden that was heard the night when they were about to leave the western castle, they been silent along the way, but strangely still no sign of any trouble, as if though, someone had killed any enemies who tried to stop them or intended to pick a fight, they didn't have time for a fight, it took to much time, because the moon still hadn't appeared to bleed, and that was nerve wrecking because it could come at any time. "we're almost there" sango had told them, she had been very determined ever since they had left the castle, and that was harsh on the gang , they hardly had any breaks but they didn't dare fuss about it because they knew what was at stake, "sango we have to rest, we've been traveling for about 1and a half day straight" miroku suddenly had said, but was ignored by sango, who happened to focus more on what was ahead "come on guys" sango said, miroku had stopped her, she had turned back only to see exhausted comrades "come on sango please! Lets rest, for a while, we've been traveling the whole night!" cried kikyo, sango wanted to yell in disagreement but agreed because she knew the rest was needed just in case there was a fight in the temple. Night came fast as lightning, everything seemed dark and silent, "its too peaceful here" inuyasha had said, which was right, "that's because we're on sacred grounds inuyasha" sesshoumaru added, "we're on our way to the temple of the deceased lords" sesshoumaru said with hope that inuyasha knew what it was, but failed only to earn his confused look, sango sighs " looks, we're headed to the temple of the past lords", "of course, but what does this have to do with finding the sword" inuyasha and miroku asked, sango then looks at sesshoumaru who seemed very annoyed, then glanced back at the other confused three, "this temple is temple where the past lords bodies are buried, therefore, these lords were the ones who stole the maidens sword, and we're hoping to find it here, although if we do not, then we're hoping to find a map that'll lead us to it" sango added interestingly, inuyasha, kikyo and miroku then understood "so in the morning we'll walk slowly in the temple, but be warned no swords or anything is aloud, anything with metal will melt, and the holder of the sword will die too" sesshoumaru whispered but was enough to be heard by the gang.

Morning came and everybody had hid their sword in the nearby bushes so that they could keep an eye on their belonging. They all had stood outside the temple door, a huge door made of solid rock, that held a square like key, which was strange, sango had examined the key that could open it. Kikyo had took a glance at the book that sango was holding and it hit her, kikyo had grabbed the book and startle sango and made her alert "here it is, come on, guys, this is key wait here" kikyo had stored it confidently onto the door, shocked but was also hoping to grab sesshoumaru's attention to her quick thinking. The book had opened, and the pages turned until it came to a full stop and was suddenly devoured by the door and on the door there was a sudden picture of a book. Everybody had jumped when the door finally opened and allowed them to enter the sacred temple, Inside the temple was lit, the fire could not go out as it was always lit by the souls of the lords that are buried there, "come on guys, we got no time to waste, look for the map or a description of a treasure that they took" sango added, everybody agreed, kikyo had gone through everything but as she was about to leave, she saw a description on one of the tombs saying "THE CROSS" kikyo then called everybody over and had them look at it,

"what is it?" kikyo had asked, sango looked at it carefully, "move woman" sesshoumaru blurted, sango looking at him then backed away, sesshoumaru touched the words and tried to remember what it meant for, "a cross? Ummmma symbol?" sango said, but sesshoumaru knew better, all of a sudden a voice had interrupted, "You'd better give me a good reason to let you live" said a woman dressed in white kimono that seemed, in her every movement, the dress flown softly in the air, like a spirit. The gang had jumped and looked back, to see a woman standing before them, with a sphere and almost like a tiara floating on her head, "who are you?" miroku said bravely, the woman had stood still, "my name is Nariko, im a demoness, guardian of the temple of the past lords, you are?" Nariko added, "my name is Lord Sesshoumaru, of the Western Lands, this is My Brother, Prince Inuyasha and his comrades, we've come in search for the sword that the lords had taken from a maiden 5,000 years ago, are you that maiden?" sesshoumaru had said, "oh my, Lord? And Prince? Fine, I will let you live you highnesses, I do not know of this sword you are talking about, and no I am not that maiden you are accusing me to be" Nariko had struck back, earning the interest of Sesshoumaru, "fine, but don't lie, we know that since you guard their temple you must have a clue of what they had stolen from the being" sesshoumaru said, Nariko walked around them, almost seemed to be inspecting them, to deem if they are worthy of something, then finally the silence was broken "mmmmm, follow me" Nariko said disappearing into a new passage way which she had made with a swipe of her sphere, with that said the gang wasted no time and followed her. "you wish to know about THE HELLFIRE CROSS, yes?" Nariko said, as if she knew why they were there from the start, "THE HELLFIRE CROSS?" sango inuyasha said "as in the legendary cross" nariko had nodded in agreement. Kikyo continued and said "wait, the word that was imprinted on the tomb was THE CROSS, did it mean the hellfire cross?" kikyo had said, nariko did nothing but nod, then stopped and turned towards them, "you seem to have known everything, then why are you here then, seeking my help?" Nariko asked curiously, "we don't know everything, please tell us, we need to find this sword before the red moon is completed" sango pleaded, nariko continued her way down the hall, then stopped, took a glance at them and pointed her sphere the door that had suddenly opened, "this door will save you from your 5 days journey, this is a shortcut, go there then head towards where the moon aligns with the 4 suns, follow the moon, it will lead you to your destination" "but wait, you havent told us anything" sango pleaded, Nariko had looked at her, "just go, you will know everything once you get there". The gang knew they couldn't talk anything out of her so they continued their way outside the door, the gang had grabbed their stuff and left "that was easy" kikyo giggled, sango agreed then stopped as she realized something, "yeah that was way too easy" as sango looked up, she yelled "GET DOWN NOW!" all the gang was confused, but decided to fall down, sango bent but hit the on the ground, causing her to grunt "what was that!" yelled inuyasha, as they all looked up, a woman stood before them, with hideous face, "Nariko?" sango yelled, Nariko had laughed "you didn't think I'd let you slip away that easily?" "no, in fact what gave you away was you being to kind" miroku had yelled, "WINDE TUNNEL!" everything was immediately sucked into the tunnel, nariko had squealed and yelled "you bastard, I will kill you for Tha-" everything grew silent as Nariko was sucked into the void, the illusion of them being on the other side grew dim, the ground then began to shake and the trees and tones surround the temple was being sucked by the earth itself, "everybody out! The temple is going down!" yelled sesshoumaru, everybody made their way through the temple, back to where they came from, because it seems Nariko led them deep under ground, they all managed to get out, except Kikyo, kikyo had saw the tomb and saw something glowing, everything was shaking, inuyasha and everybody had made it out "wait where's kikyo!" inuyasha yelled, "kikyo!" inuyasha had tried to run back into the temple but was stopped by sango "don't! you'll only get killed too!", kikyo had moved everything and saw, that in the tomb of one of the lords, lies the sword that was still pure and glowing gold, "it couldn't be that easy" kikyo said, then grabbing it and making it out, just in time for the doors to close in behind her, "inuyasha!" kikyo yelled, inuyasha busted into happiness as he saw kikyo well and alive "oh kikyo! don't ever do that anymore!" kikyo had hugged him back, "wait, kikyo what are you holding?" Seshoumaru had said, kikyo looked at them, "I found it, umm uhhh it was hidden in one of the lords tomb, apparently, someone grew greedy and decided to be buried with it" kikyo had said, "what? This is the sword? Amazing look at its design, pure metal and gold" sango had said in awe of the magnificent sword, kikyo had look on top of the handle of the sword, " hey guys, there are inscriptions here, H.C" kikyo said curiously, "as in HELLFIRE CROSS?" she added, "no it cant possible be the legendary sword, it cant be!" sango said, sesshoumaru was shocked, "wait a minute, wait a minute, if this is the hellfire sword and if the lords took it from the maiden, then that means, THIS CROSS WAS FORGED FROM HER OWN HEART!" inuyasha blurted, "amazing" miroku had said, "sango, we have to hide it you know that, other demons and emperors must be looking for it too" kikyo said, finally shaping up to be not irritating, "of course" sango and kikyo then hid the sword int their backpack, guarded by sesshoumaru, sango and kikyo looked at him, "what are you too looking at?" sesshoumaru said, "nothing nothing sesshoumaru, me, sango and the boys trust you with this, you know even though in the legend it says that LORDS stole it of course we can trust you alright don't worry, we never doubted you" kikyo said, earning the laugh of the other three behind her, sesshoumaru knew what they mean and ignored it, "where to next sango?" miroku added, "THE MOONS 4 CROWNS".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Land of the Pure.

They had been traveling for about 4 weak now, it was close to mid day and everyone was finally getting along with each, they finally understood and respect each, which caused less fights, "sango, when are we going to arrive at the land of the 4 crowns?" asked miroku

Sango did nothing, but just raised her hand and waved it forward, the gang knew what It meant, they had to trust her. Nightfall came and sango had stopped the gang and turned towards them.

"everyone one alright?" sango had whispered, "yeah we're fine" followed by inuyasha's response.

"This Sesshoumaru will be fine, you don't need to care for me" the demon lord said then sat a few feet away from them.

Sango had said nothing but nodded, "shall we rest?" kikyo said not asking for permission but demanded everyone to take a break, everyone nodded and set the camp up.

The night seemed too cold, kikyo had snuggled in with inuyasha a few yards next to them was sango and miroku, but across on the other side of the camp fire was the demon lord himself, closing his eyes, but still on high alert. Everyone had fallen asleep except the demon lord, Sesshoumaru had opened his eyes, he thought he had heard a demoness calling '_mmmmm, who is that summoning me?'_ sesshoumaru thought, he ignored it but he felt amused and smirked at this, sesshoumaru had taken a slight glance upon the night clear sky, but saw a womanly figure floating by, '_hhnn'_ sesshoumaru took his glance back.

Daybreak came and the gang was finally close towards their destination, "come on guys we're almost clo-" sango yelled as she flew backwards and had taken a hit on a tree *sango grunts* the gang helped her up, and then they all took a glance of where sango stood and there appeared a great barrier, covered in pitch white and red aura, "what is that?" kikyo asked, sesshoumaru took a glance at them and smirked.

Sango had gotten up "im fine, I-im-im fine alright!" sango had implied raising her voice, then quickly grabbed her stuff, "leave your stuff" the demon lord said with a demanding tone

Inuyasha and the gang had looked at the demon lord confused, "just do it, this barrier is called The Pure Crystal, its barrier that was once said that guarded the souls of the innocent towards they're paradise" sesshoumaru had said getting easily fed up.

The gang had said nothing and nodded in agreement agreeing to do as he said.

"we're all done" miroku said, "now what?" he added,

Sesshoumaru smirked, "well now monk, lets hope it accepts our souls" he left off while entering the barrier.

The gang had done the same thing and followed him, "but wait, if we get in there and it rejects us, what'll happen? Will we be able to get back out here?" kikyo said hesitantly,

"no, nothing gives second chances right Lord Sesshoumaru?" sango said, earning sesshoumaru smirk, then they all had thrown themselves in the barrier.

Deep in the Great barrier, a womanly figure sits on the thrown, '_I've been waiting for them, they finally arrived, my pure ones'_ her voice echoed as the land rejoiced at the woman, as she disappeared with the coming wind.

Somehow the gang made it threw the barrier and entered a magical world that stunned them, a pixie dust like powder surrounded them, every magical creature that they had read to be a legend existed in this realm.

"what is this place?" asked kikyo, who was too stunned to say anything but managed to ask one question.

Suddenly a woman appears before them, dressed in a pure white kimono, with imprints of the rare flower of sesshoumaru, lips of red, eyes of pure pink, pale skin, and a silky black hair that reached all the way to her knees.

Sesshoumaru looked stunned, but everybody who knew him knew that it was hard to even get a shocked, or even stunned look on him, but this woman, out of one look, stunned him with his presence.

"uhhh who are you?" miroku asked, miroku had stopped his perverted days when tried to mate this other beautiful lady but only it turned out to be a man, that isolated him for almost a whole 4 years, he even thought sango was a man, because of her attitude towards him.

The lady had laughed, "Welcome to my realm, my name is Queen Nakura, I am the guardian of the great barrier, and luckily you have made it through"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "don't lie, you led us here, you allowed us in for a reason, the reason this sesshoumaru knows is that the great barrier does not accept a living soul, no matter how pure you are" he said smirking and holding pride of how much he knew about it.

Nakura's smile then turned to slight disapointment when sesshoumaru had blew her cover, '_damn that fool'_ .

"now tell this sesshoumaru your real reason of allowing us in" the demon lord said demandingly, then his stunned looked then turned to ice cold. "I don'-" the queen was cut off by sango, "and don't say you don't know what he's talking about"

'_ugggg, stupid mortals, I wouldn't let you live another day, hnnn luckily I have some faith in you pathetic fool'_ the queen smiled "come to my castle, I'll explain everything there okay, but until then, no questions or even remarks, just admire the view okay" the queen walking towards her kingdom.

The gang was in awe of her castle, the castle was floating on water, and in that magical gleaming water lived mermaids and other magical sea creatures, the fairies filled the air, the beautiful gardens, the ponds filled with diamonds and crystals.

They all entered in the castle, "my lady" the guards had said bowing down to their queen walking towards them gracefully.

The queen had faced towards them in time to stop them from making up questions of their own, "this is my escort, hime, she is a water fairy, she will escort you to your room" the queen had said trying to act jolly, "hello hime" said the gang, sesshoumaru didn't bother to say hello to the poor girl, this earned her disrespect, "hello, welcome, your room is this way" the fairy had said walking towards the hall.

The gang followed her, and the walls were magnificent, royals painting of different lords and ladies through time, a portrait of the queen herself too, with a mate by her side, "this portrait looks very familiar, I've seen him somewhere" kikyo had blurted suddenly, breaking the silence. Hime looked back and smiled "of course, that is the queen's past mate, he's deceased". hime continued on.

We're here at inuyasha's room, hime pointed at the door, "ummmm can kikyo join me" inuyasha had spilled, hime looked awkwardly at him "fine, but are you mated?" hime asked, she knew that they were not because of kikyo scent, _'that womans deceased, mmmm but she doesn't belong here, interesting'_

"no we're not" kikyo had replied, hime smiled and shook her head "no, im afraid only mated couples are aloud to stay together, we'll see you tonight you highness" hime said urging others to follow to their room, "but why" kikyo asked, hime hadn't replied and paced forward, sango looked at kikyo, "umm because it's a sacred place, duh".

They all had followed her and in no time hime had placed them in their precise room.

Hime had made her way towards the queens chamber, "my lady, they are acquainted" hime said as she bowed, Nakura was standing, leaning towards the window pane, "are you sure? You know what I will do if you do not fullfill your duty Hime" Nakura said coldly, "and besides, I want that lord" Nakura had added,

"yes ma'am everything is in precise order" hime bowed, "good, good, very good, everything is according to plan" Nakura had whispered, followed by a slight echoed giggle.

Everyone had gathered at the Hall of Enchantment, Nakura was dressed in Pink kimono, that ultimately made her eyes stood out, her kimono complimented her body. Everybody was stunned, eventually Sesshoumaru was too.

"Welcome everybody, please sit" Nakura smiled innocently, " I am greatly honored to have such unexpected but high guest in my castle, I haven't been able to leave this place" Nakura said, her smile eventually faded, "what do you mean my lady?" sesshoumaru added, Nakura looked at him innocently "My fiance had trapped me here because he feared that other lords would want to steal me away from him I-" Nakura said almost bursting into tears,

The gang had took a slight glance at Sesshoumaru and was stunned to see him feel sorry or worried aobut Nakura, "Its okay, we'll help out in any means possible" Sesshoumaru had reassured her.

Nakura had looked up at sesshoumaru stunned, _'yes yes I intend to make you helpful to my services, then I will take you as mine!' _Nakura smiled "oh lets forget about this subject, lets just eat alright" the queen said joyfully, she then clapped her hands twice and servants came out and the feast began.

Everybody was now in the main hall, 5 royal chairs made by the finest silk in the land, highly expensive. "please sit" the queen said, the servants then came out with tea.

Sesshoumaru had stared at her elegance practically the whole night, he would look away once she caught him looking at her.

Nakura had taken a sip of her tea and placed it back on the table, and paid her attention to her guest, "okay, well then, now what are your questions? What do you want to know?" Nakura implied.

Sango hadn't taken a sip of her tea, she wanted to get straight to the point, "who owns the hellfire cross?" the queen had almost choked at this question, "w-wha-what?" Nakura had looked at them, she hadn't expected them to want to know anything about the sword. She kept her cool _'so early?, uggg impudence, getting straight to the point so early?'_

"well, it was a maiden name Kagome, she was a magical being, she owns the sword" nakura spilled, "and why did the lords want this sword?" miroku asked curiously, the question was at everybody mind.

The queen smiled, "well, I know that you must at least know that they stole the sword, yes?"

Everybody has nodded in agreement, "you do realize what that sword of your holds right?" the queen asked curiously.

"well we do know that the sword can give you ultimate power and you can do anything" inuyasha said, everybody nodded. The queen rolled her eyes, she giggled "that's all you know?"

Everybody nodded, "just please continue" kikyo said.

Nakura had placed her tea cup back on the cup board, "the sword not only gives you ultimate power, it can annihilate the gods" she finished, "that's why the gods hid her from the lords and demons, they were smart, but not smart enough" she added.

Sango and everybody choked, they couldn't believe on how much power the sword held, "so any more questions?" the queen finished curiously, '_come on now, you have to at least have one question.'_ the queen waited curiously. Finally the silence was broken.

"does it really have to be returned?" sango asked, this pleased the queen. "um yes, but only of higher power can it be returned, like myself" nakura added.

Sango nodded and took a glance at her team, they all understood. As she was about to tell them that they have the sword she was interrupted by the queen, "tell me, do you have the sword?"

Everybody stood still, sango looked at sesshoumaru, he nodded, it was a sign that it was his choice to tell her. Sesshoumaru had finally took his attention on the queen "can I take a minute with you outside my lady?" the queen smile "of course' she then followed sesshoumaru out onto the terrace.

Kikyo and everybody had stayed inside, they knew what he was about to tell her "sango, we can trust her right?" kikyo said worriedly, " of course, why couldn't we, she had done so much for us" sango replied as she stood up looking at the fine weapons she displayed.

Kikyo smiled and nodded, inuyasha looked at her curiously onto why she would ask such question when she knew that kindness the queen showed them "why are you asking kikyo?" inuyasha whispered.

Kikyo stood up and walked towards the fireplace, "oh nothing really, hehehe its just that, I know we can trust her because of the fact that she had given so much, still" kikyo said trying to brush away the negativity.

Inuyasha looked at her "still?" kikyo faced towards them "still, I don't know if I can put all my trust in her, I mean, I have be careful when it comes to power" she added.

Sango was confused and so was miroku and inuyasha "why cant you trust her" they all added. "because ever since Nariko had shown kindness towards us, she was only hiding the sword, or even maybe looking for it not knowing it was in the temple she was guarding all along" kikyo finished, everybody looked weary and insecure because they knew everything she said was right.

Sesshoumaru and Nakura were outside talking, "wow, so you're the guardian of the hellfire? DO YOU HAVE IT?" she finished, then she calmed down, sesshoumaru smiled for the first time, "of course me and my comrades have it, we've been guarding it, of course if you want to join us, we'd be happy to have you" sesshoumaru bragged, giving her a hint which she had understood, at this she giggled, "oh lord sesshoumaru, thank you, but where did you find it?" her smile has faded as she said that, "we found it at the temple of the deceased gods, kikyo had found it, we killed a woman there name nariko, I think It was buried with a lord" sesshoumaru said confidently.

Nakura was stunned "you uhhh yo-you killed a woman t-th-there?" she said " yes" sesshoumaru replied. "you kn-" sesshoumaru was cut of by nakura, " thank you, I'm very indebted to you, now please, take this" nakura had said then giving a crystal in a shape of a key, "this unlocks the tomb of which the sword was taken, but be warned only the most strongest can handle the power" she added, sesshoumaru was touched, as nakura was about to brush away her hand from sesshoumaru's, he held it, and she had looked at him puzzled "my lord?" she said.

"I've always been fond of you ever since I laid eyes on you at the front gate" sesshoumaru admitted, just like that, the queen was stunned '_hn'_ they got close to each other and soon their lips met. And sesshoumaru and took her into his embrace.

Kikyo was looking at the portraits displayed on the wall, everybody was busy talking '_beautiful portraits, oh pretty, a priestess, a demon, and a lord'_ "stunning you guys, she has all portraits" she told them. "yeah I know she's like a collector" miroku added. Kikyo loved all the portraits, as she was about to leave she stopped at the last portrait, '_this portrait? I've seen it, wait a minute !'_ kikyo's eyes widened as the thought of what she had discovered.

Kikyo faced her comrades completely, finally understanding everything, "WE HAVE TO GO!" this caught everybody's attention, "what! What are you talking about kikyo?" sango asked then laughed "come on your just insecure of what happened at the temp-" sango was cut off "NOOOO IM NOT!" kikyo yelled "you don't get it do you, why she invited us, it was all a plan damn it!" kikyo finished. Everybody was shocked

She faced towards the portrait and grabbed it and displayed it in front of her friends, "this portrait, its her right?" kikyo rushed, they all nodded, "yeah? So what?" miroku said, "this is her, this is her mate, the lord, this is the lord that was buried with the sword! Everything was set up" kikyo added, everybody was shocked, "what?" inuyasha said, kikyo told them to shup up and whisper.

Kikyo had finally explained to them everything "this mas is his wife, the lord, at least one of the lords who stole the sword, but then remember she said he trapped her here, but for what?" kikyo said, "maybe because she wanted to return the sword and make everything good" miroku added, inuyasha had agreed with miroku, but sango was catching up, "oh my god your right, everything was a set up, maybe he trapped her here because he wanted to return the sword, but she wanted it for power" sango added.

Everything was coming in place now. "and remember they said that the maiden had unforeseen beauty, but still maybe just maybe, the lord was in love with kagome and decided to return it in exchange for her hand in marriage" kikyo said, everybody was stunned. "guys we have to get outta here" sango said, everybody agreed,

They all walked outside, pretending not to know anything, only to have seen sesshoumaru and the maiden locking their lips tightly, kikyo pretend to cough, getting the attention of the two, "oh, oh my im so sorry" the queen said, sesshoumaru smile and held her waist.

Kikyo looked at her furiously, but smiled when the queen took a glance at her, "sesshoumaru its time to go" inuyasha blurted "we're wasting time" miroku added,

Sesshoumaru then frowned "this sesshoumaru has decided to stay and help my future lady with her needs"….everybody was stunned at this, "what, sesshoumaru?" inuyasha blurted, the queen became suspicious at their actions onto why they want to leave so suddenly. "please stay" she said reassuringly but almost coldly.

Kikyo looked at her " no thank you!" …the queen was stunned at her words, kikyo then gets back into action and started to pretend, "sorry my queen, its just that-I want to return that sword and make everything back to normal that's all" kikyo covered up.

The queen laughed and nodded "of course go ahead then"…she faced sesshoumaru and kissed him on the lips "my queen" sesshoumaru had said, the queen then walked towards her chambers.

Everybody had silently grab their belongings and started packing, "sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru? Pack already!" inuyasha yelled, sesshoumaru was too buys trying to dress up, "this sesshoumaru will not do as you please, this sesshoumaru is not your servant half demon" he said coldly. Inuyasha then just left him '_I hope she swallows your balls'_. he thought

Morning came and everybody was set to go, sesshoumaru and stood beside the queen and decided to stay, '_stupid bastards, already!'_ she thought, '_where's the sword!'_ "bye have a safe journey" she told the gang, inuyasha and miroku nodded, "thank you" kikyo had said "come on guys" she added, the queen smiled but tries to stop herself from wanting to kill them and take the hellfire sword.

Kikyo and everybody had just started to leave when something had dropped from her bag, "oops" kikyo had grabbed the sword plainly. Shimmering in the light, this caught the queens attention, "the sword!" she shot herself and attacked kikyo, kikyo yelled and ducked, avoiding her poison claws.

The gang was stunned and shot their attention towards the queen who turned into a demon with sharp claws and teeth, her hair turned white and her eyes had dilated, making her look like a demon.

"kikyo runn!" inuyasha yelled, urging his lover to run for her life, kikyo grunted and squealed towards them.

Sesshoumaru stood there stunned. "what?"

"sesshoumaru run!" miroku urged, the queen took a look at sesshoumaru and laughed "pathetic you actually thought I love you?" her voice squealed like a old demoness, sesshoumaru dodged her attacks. He landed in front of the gang, who gave him a I-told-you-so and we-tried-to-warn-you look.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the queen yelled, "you see the reason why my stupid of a husband trapped me here is because I wanted the sword! I wanted to complete the world as I see fit!" she squealed, "I wanted to make this era better!"

"yeah right, you wanted it for yourself, you greedy bitch!" kikyo yelled, stunning the gang, but angering the queen, the queen grabbed her and threw her across the field, allowing a sharp pierce through her leg, hearing kikyo grunt and scream, the queen had walked towards her with laughter "now give me the sword wench!" the queen demanded "or face a fucking painful death you deceased corpse" she added

Kikyo bursts into tears at the pain she was in, "inuyasha catch!" kikyo had thrown the sword and inuyasha had caught it, angering the queen "YOU BITCH!" the queen then drew her sword and struck kikyo…..but only to have been blocked.

The queen was stunned, "MISSED ME HONEY?" the lord had said, the queen looked pale, and angry "you! You're suppose to be dead!" the queen yelled, the lord yelled.

"who's that?" sango said, "her past mate, the one in the photo" inuyasha blurted, the lord wore a metal armor resembling sesshoumaru's fathers armor, but much bigger, long black hair, raven black eyes, and a haori covered in titan symbols.

The queen had tried to fight of her past mate, "die you bastard you left me!" the queen pleaded. She backed down holding her sword and crying "you-y-yo-you left me!" she pleaded, "w-w-w-wwh-wh-why?" she bursts, the lord had held his sword, "because" the lord had said, earning the full attention of the queen and the gang.

"because?" the queen said, wanting to know the answer, "BECAUSE, YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH AND A SLUT!" the lord yelled, the queen cried some more,…...then struck back at the lord, "AYAYAYAYAYYAAAAAA" she squealed, the lord, then with one strike, annihilated his past mate.

Everything grew silent, he faced towards kikyo then walked towards her and helped her up, "thank you" kikyo said, "you're welcome" the lord said, his tone of a deep strong male voice. Everybody had gathered around, sesshoumaru hadn't said nothing, he felt awkward because he had no idea the power of nakura's past mate.

"who are you?" asked inuyasha, the lord laughed, "my name is sangetsu, I am the titan lord" he finished, everybody was stunned especially sesshoumaru, to be able to meet one of the main lords of the past.

"do you have the sword?" sangetsu asked, "yes" sango nodded and inuyasha had given it to him. "yes, now I will return the sword" sangetsu assured, stunning and confusing the gang. "wait a minute, we have to return it, we found it" inuyasha demanded, the lord had looked at him "you found it? The last time I recall, you stole this from me at my grave remember?" sangetsu finished.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, "but still, we've already made it far I mean did you steal it?" kikyo asked, the lord looked unsure, "fine you can accompany me, because only the one who had originally taken the sword can return it, so without me, your mission to become gods will be useless, and yes I stole the sword" he said, earning the wide eyes of the people around him.

Sesshoumaru was shocked to hear what he said and took a glance at inuyasha, "you bastard, I should've known," inuyasha didn't say anything.

Finally the gang is close to their destination, leaving behind a castle who finally became one with the earth.

SORRY ABOUT IT BEING SO LONG…PLEASE, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.


End file.
